Another Story
by Ritsu18
Summary: The war they've fought for hundreds of years is over. So, what is left for those still alive? How will they atone for their evil deeds? Watch Hanji struggle with her own conscience and just how far she's ready to go to atone for her wrong doings! A LeviHan one-shot! Warning: it contains spoilers from the manga! Be aware of those chills spreading across your body!


A/N: Hi everyone! If you'd come a cross this fan fic welcome! Here I bring to you another story for my favorite ship by the title "Another Story" appropriate, ha? :-D

Going in this story, you should know that it's set in post war state, or if you will I tried writing an ending for Shingeki no Kyojin. Specifically, I focused on Hanji in this one, foremost because of the latest chapters of the manga that got me thinking what kind of an ending will this character receive. As you can assume, I did not think of any happy outcome, unfortunately. So yeah, I won't say anymore about it. One more thing you should know is that this story contains spoilers from the manga from various chapters, so if you are not familiar with the content of the manga I suggest you to change that ^-^

Anyhow, if you happen to like this story, make sure to leave a review or a favorite, it means a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to its rightful owner Hajime Isayama.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Strong wind blew, knocking everything ahead of it, while rocking the wood crowns.

The scenery in this district truly looked desolated. Observing it all together up from the well supported wall, where the eye could meet great distance, one could sincerely dwell into this horrific setting.

The wild wind tangled her hair as she stood tall on the edge of the steep wall. Her long coat danced around her to the music that the wind was playing.

Slowly but steadily her body went numb and she didn't feel the cold anymore. Dull hand closed around an object.

Up here on the wall, she didn't feel the pain when she breathed anymore. She felt free.

Closing her eyes, Hanji tried to imagine how it was for others when they were up here. For Grisha… for Dina…

For them this place back then represented heaven. They'd be pushed off of this wall and instead of dying… they would become mindless titans.

It was the greatest punishment for those who commit treason against the Marley empire.

How many innocent people were faced with this fate no one knew for sure, and this time it was her turn.

Hanji lowered her head, looking down at the hand clutching the syringe tightly. Inside it, there was a serum, the same serum Eren was injected back when he was a child, the very same one they injected Armin with when he was dying.

A sudden rush of memories made Hanji's head throb. Forcing her own mind to stop thinking about it, pulling up the sleeve of her coat Hanji placed the needle close to her vain, preparing to inject the serum into her system… and forget everything.

A repulsive voice suddenly reached her despite the wind: "What're you waiting for… do it!"

Hanji's figure barely budged, she didn't have to turn around to recognize that cheeky voice. She contradicted with a question: "How did you know I'd be here!?" she had to shout to overpower the noise surrounding them.

"I know you all too well by now… wouldn't you say?" the answer came all too quickly, leaving Hanji taken aback so she didn't have an answer ready. Instead she decided to ignore his words, just pretend she didn't hear it over all the noise.

Hanji's previously unshaken confidence about this, now with Levi here was getting shaky and she couldn't quite concentrate on what she was about to do.

A voice reached her ears again: "What are you trying to do, shitty glasses?"

Now she understood, she had to get rid of him quickly and then proceed with her plan.

Hanji took a deep breath and with all the might she could gather she cried out: "I'm trying to atone for all the evil deeds I've done through my miserable life… I feel like this is appropriate!" her shoulder blades visibly lowered.

A cynical laughter echoed through the vibrant sky, pausing for a briefest second Levi's voice was rough and a painful slap on Hanji's cheek: "You think someone, no anyone will care what you do!? Open your eyes Hanji, nobody cares, the war is over… this island is destroyed… the Eldian race is gone extinct and there's nothing left to fight for! There's no one left to prove yourself to…" panting Levi cautiously waited for Hanji to make another move.

Hanji's back and jawline stiffened: "Right, you said it yourself… the war is over… and there is nothing to fight for… so there is nothing to live for either. I failed… Levi, in everything I ever tried to rescue this race from going extinct… I failed my comrades… and I gave a satisfaction to my enemies to see me at my lowest! I just want to forget everything, okay! But then again… I know that death… is too good for me. Thus, this is a perfect punishment for a lowlife like me!" her hand trembled as she moved the needle closer to her vain.

Levi desperately screamed out: "Wait! Just wait!" he was now few steps closer to her, one hand in the air, intense expression on his face. He froze in place, half way toward her.

Levi was for the first time in his life frightened to even move an inch. He still wasn't sure what she's capable of.

Hanji shook her head, dismissively: "No! Just let me do this… I don't even get why you're here Levi, you should go!" her whole body trembled on this chilly wind, but it wasn't from cold.

Levi spoke confidently: "Okay… I get it, but hear me out first! You're not the only one feeling crappy here! As long as I remember, we went through all of it together, or am I wrong!? All kind of faces passed by over the years in my life… but one stick around through all of it… and to the bitter end. You know I'm talking about you Hanji, and for that reason only I can't let you do this, for what would that make me… 'cause you and I both know… we're equally to blame for all that happened!" luckily for Levi he managed to approach a lot nearer to Hanji at this point. All he needed from her was an opening, he had to wait for the right moment.

Hanji shrieked in agony: "Don't try to sell that talk about 'we're together in this shit' to me! You have no right, because when it counted YOU WEREN'T THERE EITHER! Were you?"

A dark shadow cast over Levi's face: "I was not… and that pains me so much, there's no words to describe it. I blame myself for your failures for they are mine too. Still, I'm sorry Hanji… but I can't let you do this! I can't lose you! 'Cause over the years… I've developed some shitty feelings for you and I blame you for that! You heard that, don't you dare to ignore me!"

For the first time since he came, Hanji turned around to face him. Levi was truly shocked by her phantom like hue and the pain that resonated in her eyes. He never saw her eyes look sadder before.

Hanji asked him, her expression agitated: "Why? Why now… when I'm completely broken…" she uttered, her voice cracked before she could finish. Legs suddenly giving away, she felt her body falling. Closing her eyes, Hanji let go of everything.

However, before she touched the ground a strong pair of hands scooped her up into protective embrace. Hanji opened her eyes and find Levi's tense face glaring at hers.

Levi pulled her closer to his warm body and whispered into her ear: "You are not broken, you're just injured. But I'll fix you… so don't do this." The syringe Hanji was gripping in her hand just moments ago dropped down on the ground and Levi pushed it off of the wall. Now it was truly over, the danger passed.

Hanji asked desperately grasping for an answer in his grey steely eyes: "What now?"

Levi planted a kiss on her forehead, muttering into her hair: "We'll figure it out together, like we always do. Step by step, we'll move past this."

Hanji didn't seem convinced, but she slightly nodded her head. Levi picked her up in his arms and proposed: "For now let's get out of here."

Carrying Hanji in his hands possessively wrapping one of his arms around her waist and the other one supporting her legs. Levi made his way gradually down the wall that got its name because of his tragic story "Heaven's wall", well for Levi it seemed more appropriate to be called a "Devil's wall" for it almost took his most precious person in this world.

With the Sun slowly beginning to set, Levi arrives to the small rustic cottage in a peaceful village, near a forest with familiar big ass trees hovering over their heads and nature being their only company.

This is the place where they will create their new life together.

I'll tell you one thing  
We ain't gonna change much  
The sun still rises  
Even with the pain

I'll tell you one thing  
We ain't gonna change love  
The sun still rises  
Even through the rain

~ The Head and The Heart "Another Story"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading the story. As you can see for yourself I didn't have a heart to end it in tragic way although it could've easily go that way.

The inspiration for this story title I got from this awesome song by the band The Head and The Heart that you should definitely go check out ^-^

At last, if you liked this story make sure to leave a review or a favorite. Tell me if you like this kind of stories, tell me your opinion, what do you think how will our beloved characters end their journey! Also, go check out my other stories too!

'Till next time, bye!


End file.
